


Derek Hale reader imagines collection

by captaincastle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Gen, Gentle Derek, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Some angst, dad derek, derek is a dad in a couple of these, this is the life derek hale should have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle
Summary: Some short Derek Hale reader inserts I posted on my blog but wanted here! Dad!Derek feels are in a couple of these.





	1. Derek's daughters

Derek is always putting his life on the line. He has almost died multiple times. He will jump at the chance to protect others. Especially if Scott needs help. 

Derek’s wife appreciates Derek’s willing to help but sometimes she just can’t handle a beaten bloody Derek coming home to her and the kids. She worries that their daughters will be frightened, but Derek thinks it might be good for them to see that he has made it home, and what some werewolves have to deal with. 

Tonight Derek stumbled in the back door. The front door was locked and he didn’t want to wake anyone up. 

He tiptoed into the kitchen and was about to reach for the light switch when he realized the light was on.

His wife was sitting at the kitchen counter tapping her fingers. 

She looked mad, but as soon as she saw the gashes across his chest, she gasped and stood.

“Derek are you ok? Are you not healing?”

He groaned and leaned against the counter. 

His shirt was in shreds and he had blood all over him.

“Sit.” she commanded and pointed for Derek to sit on the counter. 

He was in too much pain to protest so he sat down. 

She turned to get scissors to cut off his shirt, but when she turned back he had just ripped it off.

“Derek let me help you. I can tell you are hurting.”

“I don’t know why it’s taking so long to heal.”

“Let’s just clean you up first.”

Derek smiled a small smile.

“What?”

“I always heal. I’ve never gotten attention like this from you before.”

She laughed and tried to stifle her blush as he watched her walk around the kitchen to get a rag. 

She got it wet and stood in front of him.

“You watched Beauty and the Beast the other day with the girls right?”

“Yes?”

“Remember when Belle cleaned the Beast’s wounds? And he roared? Let’s not relive that scene ok? I don’t want you waking the girls.”

She cleaned off all the blood and then began to clean the gashes. She dabbed them as gingerly as she could. He moaned in pain, and gripped the edge of the counter. He squeezed it so tight that he cracked part of the tile.

“Derek. Look at me.”

His eyes had been squeezed shut. He opened them to see his wife’s face.

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. “I’m so proud of you.”

He sighed heavily.

“Uh-oh” he whispered. 

His wife turned to see all three of their girls peering around the corner. 

“Daddy?” the youngest whispered, “Are you hurt?”

Derek gave an apologetic look to his wife. But to his surprise she smiled. She had an idea. 

“Come here girls.” She said.

The nervously walked over to the counter. 

“Do you remember what you told me about Jennifer? The thing about…how her…love….healed you?”

“You know I don’t love her anymore.”

“I know. I know. My point is: you have four girls to kiss you.” She turned to their daughters and smiled.

She knelt down to them and said, “Ok girls. Daddy is hurt and he needs your help. What do Daddy and I do when you are not feeling well?”

“You kiss it better!”

“That’s right honey. Now Daddy needs kisses from you. Give him the biggest kiss you can ok?”

She lifted each girl up to Derek and each one gave him a big kiss.

The gashes had begun to fade, but weren’t gone.

“Your turn Mommy!” the middle one said.

“Yeah Mommy.” Derek said with a grin. 

Derek pulled her close and kissed her deeply. They smiled through the kiss because they could hear the girls giggling. 

When she pulled away she looked to see the gashes were gone. 

Derek hopped off the counter and said, “Well I certainly had the best doctors a werewolf could hope for." 

He knelt down and all three girls climbed on him. 

One on his back, one on his leg, the other on his hip with his arm around her. 

He kissed his wife one more time and told her he loved her and then headed up the stairs to take the girls to their rooms.

"All better Daddy?”

“All better baby.”

One by one Derek dropped each one of his daughters off to bed with a hug and a goodnight kiss. 

Then he made his way downstairs to the master bedroom. 

He opened the door to see his wife. She was under the covers and had her back propped against the headboard. She was reading. She pretended not to notice Derek, but he wasn’t fooled. 

“After all these years together and your heartbeat still gives you away.”

She covered her face with the book trying desperately to ignore him.

“Are you hiding from me?” he said walking closer to the bed.

“Yes. I’m trying to read and i’m still mad at you for scaring me tonight.”

She peered over her book to see him sitting on the edge of their bed, only wearing his boxers. 

He turned and saw her, and began to crawl towards her. She pressed her face into the book, and said, “Go away” into her book.

With one finger Derek lowered the book from her face.

He took the book from her hands and set it down, but when he looked back at her, her eyes were closed. She was fighting a smile. 

He couldn’t help but smile himself. This was reminding him of when he first fell for her. She was so shy. But he loved it. 

He was determined to make it as difficult as he could for her. Derek plays to win. 

“You can’t ignore me forever.”

“Yes I can.”

He began to kiss her all over her face and neck. She was focusing so hard. She was biting her lips and squeezing her eyes closed. 

He couldn’t stop smiling at her. Her heart was pounding. He was winning. 

But he hadn’t won. 

Then he remembered. There was something he did that he used to do when the were first married that always made her laugh. He had forgotten about it and hadn’t done it in awhile. 

He wrapped his arms around her and began to playfully sniff her neck. 

She immediately began to laugh and shy away from him. 

He looked up her and kissed the dimple on her cheek. 

“I won.” He said triumphantly.

“Won what?”

“Your smile.”

“You’ve always had that.”

He reached across her and switched off the beside table lamp.

He laid down and pulled her into his arms. 

Her back was pressed against his chest. His arms were locked around her waist. 

“I was worried about you today.”

“I know babe. I’m here. You need rest. Go to sleep.”

“Goodnight Der. Love you.”

“Night. Love you.” He whispered in her ear.

After a few moments of silence he began to chuckle to himself. 

“What?” she asked.

Saying nothing he began to playfully sniff at her neck again. 

“Derek!!” she squealed and tried to wiggle away, but his arms were tightly wrapped around her. 

He laughed out loud and kissed her ear again. 

“Night baby.”


	2. Pregnant

Derek was a nervous wreck. He wouldn’t admit it. But he was a mess. 

His wife was pregnant with their first child. He had never gone through this before. It wasn’t necessarily that he was nervous about being a father (even though that scared him more than he thought it would) but he was worried about his wife. There was a pretty good chance that the baby was going to be a werewolf. His wife was human. He didn’t know if her human body could handle it. His wife thought he was worrying about nothing. 

But just to be sure. Derek never left her side. 

At first she got annoyed, but it was better to just let him. She wasn’t in the mood to make him mad. And she knew he was just trying to help. And since he did just about anything she asked - she didn’t mind.

One night she was making dinner. It made her tired the farther along she was in her pregnancy, but she mostly sat around all day and just needed to get up and walk around. And besides Derek would just give her a foot massage later. 

Derek was sitting quietly at the counter in kitchen reading while she cooked. 

“Der?“ 

"Yeah babe?”

“Can you reach me that cookie sheet? I need to put the dough on it.”

“Mmmm cookies.” he laughed as he got up to help her. 

Normally she could’ve reached for it, but ‘pregnant women aren’t supposed to reach for things up high.’

He got it down, but he wouldn’t hand it to her.

He held it high above his head.

“In exchange for this, I need a kiss.”

“I’m very ok with this exchange. But I too have a deal to offer. You can only eat the cookies if you give me a back rub. A good long one.”

“Anything for you babe. Now where’s my kiss?”

…………………………………………………………………

Later that night his wife sat nestled between his legs while he massaged her back and shoulders. Every now and then he would softly kiss her neck or her hair behind her ear.

She would pass a cookie back to him, and put it in his mouth while his hands worked on her aching muscles. 

Sometimes he would stop massaging her back and would protectively rub his hands on her swollen belly. 

“Thank you Der.”

“For what?" 

"Everything. The back rubs. all that. I just feel bad I can’t return the favor.”

“Babe you deserve it. And it’s not like I’m extremely opposed to holding you. And besides the baby is almost here and you can make it up to me later.”

“Yeah that’s how this happened if you remember.” she laughed and pointed her belly.

He laughed. “How could I forget?”

She lightly elbowed him in the ribs. 

She smiled to herself and was about to eat another cookie when he grabbed it and shoved it in his mouth.

“You have some chocolate on your face.” He mumbled. He still had cookie in his mouth. 

“Why don’t you get it for me?”

He smirked and kissed the corner of her mouth getting rid of the chocolate.


	3. Goodnight girls

Derek’s wife and daughter had fallen asleep next to each other on the couch. He smiled. His heart ached with how much love he had for them. Family meant so much to him. He wished his mother could be here for things like this. 

He hated to disrupt their sleep but they would sleep better in their own beds. Especially his wife. She was eight months pregnant. Sleeping on the couch would not help her back. 

He picked his daughter up first. She stirred and woke up. She mumbled but fell back asleep. He carried her upstairs and tucked her in. 

Then he made his way back downstairs and picked up his wife. He carried her to their room to see his daughter sitting in the middle of the bed. 

“Baby what are you doing?” he whispered, “Move, baby I gotta set mommy down.”

She hopped off the bed and Derek laid his wife down. Their daughter pulled the covers up over her mom. 

“I wanted to tuck mommy in.” she said.

She hopped up on the bed to give her mom a kiss.

Derek sat on the bed next to his daughter. 

“You’re a good girl do you know that? You’re going to be a great big sister.“ 

She didn’t answer. She had already fallen asleep next to her mom.

Derek sighed and pulled the blanket up over both of them. 

"Goodnight girls.” he whispered.

He gave them both a kiss and settled under the blankets.


	4. Cold

“I’m sorry." 

"Why are you sorry?”

“We have been married a grand total of two weeks and I’m sick.”

“And you think that I’m mad at my new wife for being sick?”

“No. I’m mad that I’m sick.” She coughed a couple times and reached for a tissue. “I’m out of tissues.” she sighed.

“I’ll go get some. I’ll be right back.”

……………………………………………………..

When he came back, he found her curled up under the covers. 

He chuckled. 

“Babe, I’m back.”

Saying nothing she just stuck her arm out of the blankets. 

She wanted the tissues, but Derek instead put his face against her hand. 

She giggled and began to rub her thumb across his stubble. 

His lips found her palm and he kissed her hand softly. 

He stood up straight and handed her the tissues. 

“Does your head hurt?”

“My whole body aches.”

“Do you want me to take care of that? Good because I am.”

He stripped down to his boxers, and slid under the covers with her. He pulled her close to him. She had a fever and was shivering a little. He held her as close to him as he could. His body heat would warm her. Her back was pressed against his warm chest. 

“Give me your hand." 

He held her hand tight and took her pain. She sighed with relief. 

Derek kissed her bare shoulder.

"Get some rest baby. I’ll be right here.”


	5. Hairy Beast

It was a lazy afternoon. Derek loved lazy afternoons. He was currently lying lazily in bed reading, while his spouse was in the shower. Derek had wanted to join them in the shower, but he was too engrossed in his book, and his spouse wanted a bit of quiet. 

That didn’t turn out to well. 

Derek heard his spouse shriek from the shower. He jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom and without thinking whipped the shower curtain back. 

His spouse didn’t seem to notice. Their gaze was locked on the giant spider on the wall. 

“Derek. Kill it. NOW. It’s going to eat me.”

“You are actually married to a werewolf and you are more concerned about a spider?”

“Are you comparing yourself to that?”

“I’m a hairy beast…so is that spider.”

“Derek whatever. That thing is evil and most definitely not a sexy beast or my husband. Just kill it please.”

Derek grew out one of his claws to stab it, but when his hand drew near it, the spider moved. 

Derek’s spouse jumped and wrapped their arms around Derek.

Derek finally stabbed it and it fell down the drain. 

Because he had had to chase the little monster in the shower Derek was now completely wet.

He peeled off his shirt that was now stuck to him.

“I’m joining you in the shower now that I’m soaking wet.”

“Consider that your reward for killing the spider.”

Yeah. Derek loved lazy afternoons.


	6. Rain

There was a knock on the door.And she knew. 

He was gone. And she knew. 

There was something dangerous happening in Beacon Hills as usual. And Derek being Derek was going to protect it. 

He didn’t die. But his wife didn’t know that. He hit his head and got a bit of amnesia. He woke up in the woods near the Hale house. He was disoriented for a couple hours, but he regained his memory. But in those two hours Scott had gone to Derek’s wife’s front door telling her that Derek was gone. 

And on top of all of that it was pouring down rain. 

“Do you want me to stay here tonight?”

“No Scott. Go home to Kira. She’ll be worried.”

“Will you be alright?" 

"No.”

Scott hugged her tight. She cried into his shoulder for a moment.

Scott left. And she just stood in the doorway watching the rain. 

She watched it rain out the window for hours. 

She finally got up to lock the door when she saw him.

Derek. 

He was standing in the driveway in the pouring rain.

Without even thinking or caring, she flew out the door, across the driveway and straight into his arms. 

She was violently shaking and sobbing with a mix of joy and fear of what could’ve been. 

Derek hugged her back, but he didn’t understand or realize.

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

“I thought you were dead. You have been missing for hours.”

“I hit my head really hard, and I was knocked out. It took some time to heal. I’m so sorry. Let’s get you inside. You don’t need to be out in this you’ll get sick.”

As soon as they got inside she attacked him with kisses. He was surprised but didn’t seem to mind in the least. 

“I’m sorry. I just needed to make sure you were real.”

“Don’t ever apologize for that. I’m very real. Would you like to find out how real I am?”

She scoffed and playfully slapped his chest. 

She found out that he was real all right. 

………………………………………………………………..

The next morning Scott came over to make sure that she was ok. They had forgotten to tell the others that Derek was ok. They had been a little occupied…

They both were startled when they heard the knock on the door. She jumped out of bed and put on one of Derek’s Henley’s. And headed to answer the door. 

“Hey Scott." 

"Hey. Are you alright?”

Her hair was messed up,and her makeup was smudged. And since she was wearing a Henley, he figured she had just been crying and not sleeping. The not sleeping part was true.

That was when he noticed a couple bruises on her neck. 

Right when Scott was about to mention the bruises, Derek pulled the door open all the way. 

“Aren’t you going to come in?”

Scott stood dumbfounded and hugged Derek. 

“Did everyone think I was dead?”

“Yes!”

“Well, I’ll let you guys uhh have your time. I’ll go let everyone know you’re ok.”


	7. Dancing

When they first got married Derek and his wife slow danced a lot. Derek didn’t mind being romantic with her. She brought out it out of him. 

He wasn’t a bad dancer either. But he didn’t care about the dancing though. He just wanted to hold her close. To hear her pounding heart and her sighs and giggles. To see her cheeks turn pink. To feel loved when she rested her head on his chest. To surround her with his love and protection.

It’s too bad she can’t hear his heartbeat. But she didn’t need to. She knew. She knew how crazy about her he is. 

Their love grew but the dancing faded. 

Things got stressful, things got busy. They forgot. 

One night Derek came home late to find her crying. She was sitting on the floor in the kitchen leaning against the fridge. 

“Babe? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“I’m just worried. About you. I’m worried you won’t come home to me. And I’m alone. I can’t tell anyone that my husband is a werewolf. And I-”

“Where is all of this coming from? I’m fine. We had a small problem and we fixed it. No harm done. Come here." 

He stood and offered his hand to her. 

He grabbed her phone and played a quiet song he knew she liked. 

"Come here.” he said again. 

He pulled her into his arms and they began to sway to the music.

He felt her body relax against his, and her crying had stopped. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be here ok?”

She sighed and nodded. 

“I’ve missed this.” She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Me too.”


	8. Hungry like the Wolf

“Derek, I’m starving." 

"Babe, give me like ten minutes.”

“But I’m hungry now.” She pouted and stuck out her bottom lip, giving him her puppy eyes.

He stared at her blankly but a small smile tugged at his lips. He looked back down at his work. Trying to ignore her. But she saw the smile. 

“Eat the leftovers from last night." 

"Derek you ate the leftovers. And besides it’s date night.”

“Ten minutes.”

She sighed. Her stomach was growling.

She picked up her phone and went to her music. If it was going to be ten minutes she was going to time him, but she was going to time him with songs. Out loud.

She scrolled through her songs looking for one. Then she found it.

“Hungry like the Wolf” by Duran Duran. 

She wasn’t a wolf, but she was hungry. 

She coyly hit play and watched his face.

As soon as the song started he knew what it was. He looked up from his work and looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

“Really?”

“What? It’s a good song!”

“It is.” He said as he stood up slowly. He kept his face still, but he was trying not to smile. He closed the book he was reading, and stacked the maps and papers he had been examining. 

“But you don’t know what a hungry wolf is really like…..”

Her eyes widened a little. 

His head was down, but his eyes looked up at her. 

“And I just got really hungry.” He said, while smiling. 

That was his mischievous look and she knew it. 

“Derek NO!” she laughed and began to run. 

He began to chase her around the house. That song was still playing in the background. 

When he finally caught her, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He started humming along to the song. She laughed the whole time. 

He carried her to the living room and put her on the couch and began to tickle her mercilessly. She was crying from laughing so hard. She “fought” him, but he was stronger. And she secretly loved when he was playful. 

Then he slid his arms under her. She put her hands on his chest. She had to catch her breath. 

“Still hungry Der?”

He answered by lightly kissing her neck. 

“Let’s get you something to eat, then we’ll work on what I’m hungry for.”


	9. Movie Night

Derek loves movie night. It gives him a chance to snuggle with his girl. But he would never say that.

He is picky about what movies he likes, but it doesn’t fuss whenever she picks something he doesn’t care for. He is just happy to hold her and hear her laugh.

He likes mysteries. And they do try to stay away from werewolf movies where the wolf is killed. Mainly because Derek talks about how inaccurate everything is. But his wife doesn’t enjoy seeing a werewolf get killed no matter how dumb it is. The old black and white “scary” movies are funny to them though. Derek laughs at those. It takes a lot to make him laugh. But when he does it’s the best sound she has ever heard.

“Der? What movie do you want to watch tonight?”

“I don’t care babe. You’ve had a rough day. You pick.”

“I picked last week and how do you know I’ve had a rough day?”

“I don’t need werewolf powers to know you had a rough day. But the wolf powers do help. Pick anything you want and we’ll watch.”

“You are the best.”

He smiled softly. He still wasn’t used to getting compliments. At least not genuine ones. He may have a gruff exterior but he still gets a little shy from time to time.

She picked the movie and popped it in the player.

Derek leaned his back against the headboard of the bed. He lifted up his arm for his wife to come to. She crawled under the covers and leaned into his side. He pulled her as close to his body as he could. He kissed her forehead repeatedly, and whispered that he loved her.

Normally she didn’t fall asleep during movies. But tonight she couldn’t help it. She was so comfortable in his arms that her stress went away.

Derek finished the movie though. She had picked a romantic comedy, which normally wasn’t his thing, but he needed to know how it ended. He actually enjoyed himself, his wife was in his arms safe and warm. And that was all he needed.


	10. It Wasn't Supposed to be Like This

Derek was getting ready to propose to his girlfriend. But she still didn’t know he was a werewolf. Since they didn’t yet live together, She wasn’t around to notice that he would be gone all hours of the night. He never flat out lied to her, he just avoided all the facts. He could tell she knew something. He wanted to tell her. He needed to tell her. But he didn’t know how. “Hey babe, I’m a werewolf! Surprise! Marry me?” No.

He called her to go out to dinner and he would tell her after they ate. He was so nervous. His biggest concern was scaring her. He was so afraid she would be afraid of him. That was the last thing he wanted to happen, 

They had dinner that night and enjoyed each other’s company, but he was still a bit uneasy the whole time. He spent the entire meal trying to figure out what to say. 

“Derek?”

Her voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“Yes?”

“Do you want to take a walk in the park and talk? It looks like you have a lot on your mind, and you know I’m here for you.”

He sighed with relief. He loved this girl.

“I would love that. I just need to tell someone.”

…………………………………………………………………..

They sat together on a park bench and held hands while Derek tried to spit it out. He had already explained that no, he was not dumping her, or that he wasn’t secretly married or had a kid. 

“You know how in superhero movies the hero has a secret identity?”

“Derek are you Batman?” she said with a laugh.

“Well…”

Before Derek could finish he got hit on the head and blacked out. 

When he woke up, he immediately went into predator mode. He was going to find her. He called Scott, and Argent. Scott was with Stiles, and Stiles told the Sheriff.

They found her within the hour.

Turns out she had been taken by another wolf pack. They were new in town and wanted to establish that they meant business and that Beacon Hills was their new territory.

They found her in a warehouse, and Scott and Derek went in claws out, while Argent had his guns ready.

She was tied up in a chair and had duct tape over her mouth. Derek was not happy. At all.

The rival pack was small. And they were no match for Scott, Derek, and Argent. The ones that lived ran away. As soon as it was clear Derek ran over to his girl and untied her. She was shaking. Her body was weak with fatigue. Derek picked her up and held her close.

The car ride to her house was quiet. She finally spoke up when they got to her house.

“Der? Is that what you were trying to tell me? That you are a werewolf?”

“Yeah. I wanted to tell you gently. I was so afraid you would be scared of me. I understand if you want to leave me.”

“Who said anything about me leaving? You literally just saved my life. I’m not leaving you. And for the record I’m not scared of you. I’m completely terrified of the situation and what I’ve gotten myself into, but not of you.”

“So you’re not mad?”

“Nope!”

He sighed with relief.

He walked in her home with her and sat down on her couch.

“Can I see?”

“See what?”

“The wolf?”

He smiled softly and shifted.

She reached out and touched his face.

“This is so cool.”

He shifted back.

“You know the real reason I wanted you to see the wolf side…is because I wanted to ask you to marry me.”

Her hand flew over her mouth and tears formed in her eyes.

He pulled the ring out of his pocket. (He had it in the glove compartment in his car and grabbed it before they came in, without her knowing).

“I know you’ve been through a lot, but I thought I lost you. And I can’t live without you. So will you?”

She nodded and threw her arms around his neck.

He slid the ring on her finger and she began to laugh.

“What is it babe?”

“I’ve always wanted a Beauty and the Beast themed wedding!”

“Which one am I?”

They laughed and he kissed her again and again and again.


End file.
